


Дело о похищении дневника

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона психосоматическая боль в ноге, а ещё прострелено плечо и крыло. И он встречает Шерлока Холмса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о похищении дневника

  **Название:** Дело о похищении дневника  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия** : сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** миди, 9057 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** экшн, романс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** У Джона психосоматическая боль в ноге, а ещё прострелено плечо и крыло. И он встречает Шерлока Холмса.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждение:** wing!AU, AU к первой серии первого сезона, отсылки к рассказу АКД «Знатный клиент», разница в возрасте главных героев – 1 год.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Дело о похищении дневника"  
  
Глядя на парящих в небе людей, свободно рассекающих воздушное пространство Лондона, Джон вспоминал своё детство и свой первый полёт.  
  
Как они с другом бежали к утёсу, где стоял старый маяк, а ветер выбивал слёзы из глаз, и что-то огромное, непостижимое рвалось из груди, хотелось взмахнуть крыльями и взлететь. Казалось, что так легко подхватить нужный ветер и оторваться от земли, парить над морскими волнами, разбивающимися о скалистый берег.  
  
Они бежали — рука в руке — лёгкие разрывались, в боку кололо. А огромный белый маяк возвышался колонной, способной дотянуться до неба. Ступеньки, ступеньки, крутая лестница, эхо шагов и звонких детских голосов. Джон едва поспевал за другом.  
  
Когда из тёмного коридора они выбежали на самую верхнюю площадку, залитую солнцем, свет на мгновение ослепил их. Перед ними открывалась огромная, захватывающая дух, голубая гладь.  
  
— Я пойду первым, — сказал Шерлок. — А ты за мной.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. Он посмотрел вниз, и сердце сжалось от страха. — Мы пойдём вместе.  
  
Он очень боялся остаться один на площадке, беспомощно наблюдая за другом.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил тот. — Вместе.  
  
Взявшись за руки, они перелезли через низкий забор, огораживающий площадку. Джон закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и резко их распахнул, часто и прерывисто дыша.  
  
— У нас получится, — уверенно сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон обернулся к нему и кивнул. Шерлок улыбнулся ему дрожащей, неуверенной улыбкой.  
  
— На счёт три. Раз! Два!  
  
— Три, — выкрикнул Джон и прыгнул со всей силы. Он намертво вцепился в ладонь друга, и Шерлок держал его так же крепко.  
  
Джон считал, что бег — это почти полёт. Он ошибался. Никогда раньше и никогда потом он не испытывал такого ужаса и восторга, как когда они, двое мальчишек, спрыгнули с маяка. Ветер бил в лицо, опоры не было, а острые скалы с бурными волнами приближались с ужасающей быстротой.  
  
— Маш _и_ -и-и-и, — кричал Шерлок.  
  
Детские крылья непослушные, слишком маленькие и гибкие, не приспособленные к полётам — Джону об этом говорила мама, а папа важно поддакивал. Но разве об этом думаешь, когда со всей силы земного притяжения летишь навстречу скалам и единственная твоя надежда — это твои же крылья, какими бы они ни были?  
  
Джон распахнул их как можно шире, замахал изо всех сил, а Шерлок рядом делал то же самое.  
  
Он взглянул на бледное лицо друга, и они, не сговариваясь, протянули друг другу и вторую руку. Теперь стало легче, их крылья не сталкивались и не мешали, и было уже не страшно, а смешно, смех рвался наружу, а из глаз текли слёзы.  
  
Он видел восторженное лицо Шерлока напротив своего. Шерлок смотрел то на него, то вниз. Джон тоже посмотрел вниз. Они больше не падали. Они медленно планировали.  
  
Победный громкий крик Джона разнёсся на далёкие мили вокруг, и голос Шерлока вторил ему.  
Они смогли! Родители их бы убили, но они смогли, пусть и не совсем лететь, а всего лишь парить, но они не разбились, не сдались!  
  
Они опустились в воду. Не плюхнулись о поверхность как бескрылые существа, а плавно входили до тех пор, пока вода не намочила крылья.  
  
Никто из взрослых так и не узнал, что они пробовали самоубийственную попытку взлететь.  
  
Теперь, спустя почти тридцать лет, Джон твёрдо стоял обеими ногами на земле. Над крышами домов носились люди, у которых были здоровые крылья.  
  
В Афганистане редко кто позволял себе летать — слишком хорошей мишенью становился такой человек. Крылья заковывали в броню, их легко было ранить, а восстановление длилось долго, если крыло вообще удавалось спасти.  
  
Вот и его крыло оказалось подбитым, и теперь оно едва могло раскрыться в полную длину, не говоря уже о том, чтобы им взмахнуть. Джон пытался убедить себя, что это не смертельно, хотя иногда накатывали приступы безнадёжной тоски по небу, с которым ничто и никогда не могло сравниться.  
  
Он пошёл в сторону центра, где любил гулять ещё будучи студентом, где прошли счастливые годы беззаботной юности. Ему приятно было видеть, что Лондон по-прежнему оставался процветающим городом, нравилось находить новшества, привнесённые временем, сравнивать со своими старыми воспоминаниями.  
  
Потом он добрёл до Риджентс-парка, покормил уток остатками булочки, наслаждаясь чистым воздухом, в котором не было запахов знойной пустыни и постоянной напряжённости. Здесь пахло зеленью и озёрной водой, свежестью утра и недавнего дождя. Он постоял совсем немного, а потом поковылял прочь, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
  
Он очень любил дождь, однако от этого природного явления ныло простреленное крыло. Плечо, куда попала пуля, ранившая заодно и крыло, болело так, словно туда вворачивали огромный шуруп.  
  
По дороге удачно попалась аптека, и он решил, что его пенсия вполне вытерпит лишнюю покупку ибупрофена.  
  
Возле входа в аптеку, прямо перед ним проскочил высокий мужчина в тёмно-синем пальто и с роскошными чёрными крыльями за спиной — как раз в цвет кудрявых волос. Джон вошёл вслед за ним, и дверной колокольчик приветливо зазвенел. Но внутри оказалось всё не так приятно: у прилавка стояла высокая женщина, а в руках у неё хныкал ребёнок примерно двух лет.  
  
— Надо что-то от насморка! Девушка, кто вас сюда поставил работать? Нет, это дорого.  
  
Джон пристроился за ней и шустрым мужчиной в надежде, что они быстро разберутся с нужными лекарствами — время было уже позднее, а он ещё не зашёл за молоком и боялся, что не успеет до закрытия магазина.  
  
— И это тоже! И для ушей посмотрите что-нибудь. Мне кажется, его продуло. Свечи? Какие свечи, это ребёнок!  
  
Женщина никак не могла выбрать между назальной мазью и спреем, а молоденькая продавщица с несчастным видом доставала всё новые лекарства и пыталась как можно подробнее о них рассказать.  
  
Джон потёр лоб, пытаясь сдержаться и ничего не советовать — не хотелось встревать в дискуссию, которая с его участием могла растянуться на неопределённый срок.  
  
— Да выберете вы уже что-нибудь! — неожиданно раздался глубокий низкий голос стоящего перед ним мужчины.  
  
— Молодой человек, если вы считаете, что лечить детей — это просто, то вы сильно ошибаетесь! Я — мать и должна выбрать лучшее для моего ребёнка, а вы не мешайте.  
  
— Если ваш ребёнок болен, то ему надо быть дома, даже я это знаю. И, кстати, вы не мать, а няня, к тому же очень плохая няня, а сейчас пытаетесь скрыть от его родителей, что это по вашей вине ребёнок простыл.  
  
— Что?! Да как вы смеете!  
  
Джон с интересом посмотрел на ребёнка и предполагаемую родительницу. Возможно, этот парень был прав, говоря, что они не родня. Но откуда такая уверенность? И почему именно няня, а не родственница?  
  
Тем временем женщина набрала в грудь больше воздуха и разразилась тирадой о наглецах и хамах, а аптекарша пыталась призвать её к порядку.  
  
— Мэм, простите, — Джон выступил вперёд, попытавшись улыбнуться как можно обаятельнее, и подошёл ближе к прилавку. — Вот это лекарство быстрее всего собьёт температуру.  
  
Он указал на одну из упаковок.  
  
— Но вообще ребёнку и правда лучше всего постельный режим и горячее молоко.  
  
— Вы не похожи на врача, — нахмурилась женщина.  
  
Джон краем глаза заметил, как обладатель шикарного голоса закатил глаза.  
  
— А ещё ваш парень вам изменяет, — добавил этот тип.  
  
Джон удивлённо на него посмотрел, потом перевёл взгляд на женщину и увидел, как тревожно она нахмурилась.  
  
— Вам плевать на ребёнка, берите лекарство и идите домой, может, ещё успеете застать его с любовницей.  
  
К немалому изумлению Джона, женщина безо всяких возражений купила предложенное лекарство и быстро вышла из аптеки.  
  
Джон очнулся, когда услышал голос его случайного знакомого:  
  
— Презервативы и никотиновые пластыри. И побыстрее, если можно.  
  
Джона немного позабавил этот набор. Хотя мало ли у кого какие привычки. Но мужчина явно что-то заметил.  
  
— Это для эксперимента, — нетерпеливо пояснил он, что, конечно же, совсем не улучшило ситуацию.  
  
— Я молчал.  
  
— Вы подумали. О Боже, до чего же шаблонное у людей восприятие! Только и думаете, что о сексе.  
  
— Презервативы для этого и существуют.  
  
— Не только для этого.  
  
Девушка принесла требуемое, а необычный покупатель быстро расплатился и пошёл к выходу.  
  
— Упаковку ибупрофена, — наконец-то очередь дошла и до Джона.  
  
Колокольчик лишь слегка звякнул, а потом сразу затих.  
  
Джон обернулся. Мужчина стоял возле выхода с взволнованным выражением лица, придерживая дверь и не давая колокольчику зазвенеть как обычно.  
  
— Ибупрофен! Ну конечно! — он отпустил дверь и засунул руку в карман, откуда вытащил смартфон. — Нет. Не сейчас!  
  
Он раздражённо опустил руку с телефоном и сделал пару шагов в узком пространстве аптеки, резко развернулся так, что полы его пальто широко распахнулись, потом уставился на Джона, который только сейчас заметил очень необычный разрез светло-серых глаз.  
  
— У вас есть телефон? — требовательно спросил он.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Дайте его мне. Быстрее! Я сейчас верну. Это срочно, — он был удивительно настойчивым. Но, несмотря на его нетерпеливый характер и странные замечания, Джон ни секунды не сомневался, что этому франтоватому мужчине действительно срочно потребовался телефон.  
  
— Зачем? — на всякий случай спросил он.  
  
— О, это всего лишь вопрос жизни и смерти.  
  
Джон нахмурился, но залез в карман и вытащил телефон. Мужчина тут же взял его и начал быстро набирать сообщение, пока сам Джон расплачивался за ибупрофен.  
  
— Спасибо, — звук отправленного сообщения раздался в тот момент, когда корпус телефона коснулся прилавка. Странный парень быстро развернулся и вышел. На этот раз колокольчик зазвенел как положено.  
  
  
— Возьмите сдачу, — аптекарша с улыбкой протянула ему несколько монет.  
  
— Да, — рассеянно ответил Джон. Ему тоже пора было уходить. С любопытством он открыл входящие сообщения и посмотрел на странный текст.  
«Если в кармане сестры ибупрофен, арестуйте сестру. ШХ»  
  
Наконец, он покинул аптеку. На улице было уже темно, начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Возможно, оттого, что людей было мало, он сразу заметил вдалеке силуэты трёх человек и, кажется, одним из них был его знакомый из аптеки. Кое-что в этой картине Джону показалось странным: то, как шёл человек посередине, запинаясь и сильно шатаясь.  
  
Троица почти сразу же скрылась за поворотом и исчезла из поля зрения. Он немного постоял, не в силах просто развернуться и уйти домой. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь, и пошёл за теми тремя людьми.  
  
Он быстро достиг поворота и зашёл на узкую пустынную улицу. Дождь усиливался. Он брёл между домами, чувствуя, как становится тревожнее, чувства обострились, а тело напряглось, в любой момент готовое атаковать. Наверное, только благодаря этому состоянию готовности к любым неожиданностям он заметил движение за одним из домов. Свет от редких фонарей и нескольких светящихся окон скудно освещал тихий закуток.  
  
Стараясь держаться в тени, Джон приближался к углу дома и, заглянув за него, увидел очень неприятную картину. Двое крепких мужчин с силой били ногами третьего — его недавнего знакомого, который без движения лежал на земле.  
  
Джон поудобнее перехватил трость и подкрался сзади, пока они были увлечены своим делом. Трость с силой опустилась на голову одного из них. Второй сразу среагировал и полез в драку. Джон был далеко не в лучшей своей форме и почти сразу стал уступать более тренированному противнику. Этот здоровяк оказался вдвое сильнее его, к тому же с профессионально поставленным ударом. Не боец, а боксёр, не привыкший к дракам, когда на кону стоит жизнь. А Джон участвовал в таких драках. Он поднырнул под кулак противника и попытался схватить его со спины, но тот оказался быстрее, чем думал Джон и, взмахнув крыльями, попытался достать его с воздуха. У него это частично получилось: он приложил Джона головой о кирпичную стену, у того всё поплыло перед глазами, а раненое крыло взорвалось болью, но он успел увернуться прежде, чем огромный кулак противника надолго впечатал бы его в стену. Джон замахнулся и резко ударил здоровяка тростью по спине в чувствительное место над крыльями. Тот взвыл и разъяренным крылатым ангелом возмездия кинулся на Джона, у которого перед глазами всё ещё мелькали белые точки от удара. Пришлось прибегнуть к запрещённому девчачьему приёму, но выбирать не приходилось. Джон ударил коленом в пах противника, и тот рухнул на колени, тоненько подвывая на одной ноте.  
  
На всякий случай Джон приложил его костылём по затылку, и парень замолчал, ткнувшись лицом в асфальт.  
  
И тут он обнаружил, что первый из драчунов пришёл в себя и поднялся на ноги. Джон мысленно взвыл, но приготовился ко второму раунду. Однако этот парень не спешил нападать: стоял, чуть покачиваясь, а потом развернулся и быстро пошёл прочь.  
  
Джон шумно выдохнул и направился к лежащему на боку высокому парню, чьи крылья так ему понравились. Он только надеялся, что ни одно из них не сломано. Это было бы грустно, но не так страшно, как если бы эти негодяи успели проломить ему череп.  
  
Джон опустился перед ним на колени. Дышал он тяжело, но без хрипов, зрачки хорошо реагировали на свет. Джон достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер скорой.  
  
— Не... надо, — услышал он тихий голос.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Скорая. Не нужна.  
  
— Вам-то откуда знать?  
  
— Они... не успели.  
  
— И поэтому вы не можете пошевелиться, — скептично ответил Джон.  
  
— Парализатор. Сейчас... пройдёт.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
— Вам всё равно надо провериться. Вы можете не чувствовать это сейчас, но если у вас внутренние повреждения, надо остаться под присмотром врачей.  
  
— Вы врач, — на этот раз парень произнёс фразу без пауз, а взгляд его стал более осмысленным. — Вы посм _о_ трите.  
  
Джон заметил, как пошевелилась фигура оглушённого им противника, и напрягся, сжимая в ладони своё единственное оружие. Но тот едва взглянул на них: поднялся, опираясь на стену и сильно хромая.  
  
— Вызовите кэб, — снова привлёк к себе внимание обладатель глубокого баритона.  
  
— Вы их знаете? — спросил Джон, ища в телефоне номер такси.  
  
— Нет. Но знаю, кто их послал.  
  
— Да? И что, вы кому-то задолжали и не хотите отдавать деньги? Или девушку не поделили, а может, вы ему крепко насолили? Судя по вашему характеру, предположу последнее.  
  
Он нажал на кнопку вызова и продиктовал диспетчеру адрес.  
  
Парень пошевелился и попытался сесть. Джон придержал его за плечи, с облегчением отмечая и способность двигаться, и помятые, но не сломанные крылья.  
  
— Угадали. Насолил. Сунул нос в его дела, — теперь на Джона смотрели внимательные серые глаза. Вообще всё лицо незнакомца было странно притягательным и необычным.  
  
— Не удивлён, — ответил Джон. — Вы в аптеке очень показательно выступили. Хотя благодаря вам я быстрее купил себе лекарство. Хороший фокус.  
  
— Это не фокус, — такому необычному лицу шло любое выражение, и даже высокомерие смотрелось на нём притягательно. — Не шутка и не догадка. Я делаю выводы. Я консультирующий детектив. Моё имя Шерлок Холмс.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс? — удивлённо переспросил Джон. Разве такое возможно — встретить кого-то случайно после стольких лет? От того мальчишки, которого он помнил, остались лишь тёмные кудри да задиристость.  
  
— Да. Вы слышали моё имя?  
  
Джон издал короткий смешок.  
  
— Думаю, ты тоже слышал моё. Джон Уотсон.  
  
Шерлок покосился на него с сомнением.  
  
— И где я мог слышать ваше имя?  
  
Джон покачал головой. Действительно, ни один нормальный человек не будет помнить случайного знакомого столько лет.  
  
— Это было давно. Мы проводили каникулы на юге Англии, мне было лет десять. Кажется, ты был младше меня на год.  
  
— Я не помню.  
  
Джон пожал плечами. Так он и думал.  
  
— Ты сможешь идти? Такси, наверное, уже приехало.  
  
Шерлок с его помощью поднялся на ноги. Джон пытался его придерживать, пока они шли к машине, но Шерлок оказался очень независимым — отказывался от помощи, хотя шёл сильно покачиваясь.  
  
Когда они вышли к дороге, там действительно стояло такси. Шерлок открыл дверь и забрался внутрь, а Джон остался стоять на тротуаре.  
  
Он думал, что сегодня был замечательный день, необычный и интересный, и у него, наконец-то появилось что-то, о чём можно написать в блоге.  
  
Шерлок выглянул из кэба и спросил:  
  
— Долго ещё будете стоять?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? — удивлённо спросил Джон.  
  
— Вы врач и обещали меня осмотреть. А ещё мне нужен помощник. Так вы садитесь?  
  
Джон недолго раздумывал. По правде говоря, не раздумывал вовсе.  
  
— О да, — и быстро забрался в машину.  
  
— Бейкер-стрит, 221б, — назвал Шерлок адрес.  
  
Их привезли в один из старых районов, дома в котором были построены в то время, когда Лондон ещё не был настолько большим городом, и новостройки не взмывали под самые облака. Нет, этот дом был почти крошечным — как раз то что надо для тех, у кого проблемы с крыльями или страхом высоты.  
  
Дверь им открыла приветливая немолодая женщина, которую Шерлок представил как миссис Хадсон. Увидев побитого Шерлока, она запричитала, но тот быстро сказал ей, что за ним присмотрит врач, и взбежал на второй этаж. Джон последовал за ним.  
  
Гостиная представляла собой плачевное зрелище: повсюду были разбросаны книги, бумаги, по углам стояли коробки, на кресле валялась какая-то скомканная тряпка, а с каминной полки пустыми глазницами смотрел череп. Джон ничего не стал говорить. В конце концов, каждый имеет право обустраивать своё жилище по собственному вкусу.  
  
— Раздевайся, — потребовал Джон.  
  
— Зачем? — Шерлок попытался рухнуть на диван, но от боли зашипел и лёг уже аккуратнее.  
  
— Потому что я тут врач.  
  
— Ты, может, уже положишь трость? Кидай её куда хочешь, — махнул рукой Шерлок.  
  
Джон удивлённо посмотрел на трость, которую всё так же сжимал посередине — с того момента, как в переулке поднялся его последний противник. Видимо, он так ни разу ей не воспользовался пока шёл до такси, а потом до гостиной 221б по Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Но как? — спросил он больше себя, однако ответил ему Шерлок.  
  
— Очевидно, что твоя хромота носила психосоматический характер, а всплеск адреналина, который ты получил в драке, оказал лечебное действие.  
  
Джон покачал головой и прислонил трость у стены. Потом осмотрел ещё раз бардак в гостиной и равнодушного к миру Шерлока и решил, что аптечку в этом доме ему придётся искать самостоятельно. Он сбросил куртку и пошёл проверять кухню, а заодно вымыть руки и лицо после драки.  
  
— Шерлок, у тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства? — попробовал он докричаться до своего, как оказалось, давнего друга.  
  
Он внезапно вспомнил, как лечил разбитую коленку Шерлоку. Мазал мазью, дул на ранку, а потом заклеивал пластырем. Он уже не помнил выражение лица Шерлока, но тот не сопротивлялся и только удобнее подставлял рану для обработки.  
  
«Значит, сейчас тоже проблем быть не должно», — подумал Джон, покосившись на распластанное на диване тело.  
  
Аптечку он нашёл на одной из полок шкафчика, и вот там всё было очень аккуратно: пластыри, бинты, мазь и лекарства. Он взглянул на полотенце. С виду оно было чистым, но кто знает, какие из химических реагентов, в изобилии стоящих на столе, могли на него пролиться. Поэтому он намочил часть бинтов, захватил с собой аптечку и пошёл повторять подвиги детства.  
  
Шерлок не шевелился. Даже пальто не снял. Лежал в скорбной позе, соединив ладони у подбородка и, кажется, не собирался реагировать.  
  
— Шерлок, — позвал его Джон. Не получив ответа, позвал громче: — Шерлок!  
  
Тот встрепенулся и открыл свои удивительные серые глаза.  
  
— Я всё слышал. Хорошо, что ты не ушёл.  
  
Он вскочил с дивана и, прихрамывая, прошёлся по квартире.  
  
— У меня есть план.  
  
— Просто отлично. Только давай я всё-таки осмотрю тебя. У тебя, кстати, лоб разбит. Если не хочешь никого напугать своим видом, позволь мне обработать все царапины.  
  
Шерлок, как ни странно, без возражений согласился. Он скинул пальто и узкий пиджак и подошёл к Джону.  
  
— Рубашку и брюки тоже.  
  
Шерлок прищурился.  
  
— А брюки зачем?  
  
— Ты хромаешь. Очевидно, что там тоже что-то не в порядке.  
  
— Ерунда. Обычный ушиб.  
  
— А если трещина в кости?  
  
— Джон, я могу отличить ушиб от перелома!  
  
Джон упрямо замолчал и выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот, по всей видимости, собирался стоять до последнего и не оголяться ниже пояса.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон, сдаваясь на этот раз.  
  
Шерлок расстегнул рубашку и скинул с плеч.  
  
— Садись, — указал Джон на диван и, когда Шерлок сел, приступил, наконец, к осмотру. На первый взгляд ничего катастрофичного не произошло. Он прощупал брюшную полость.  
  
— Ничего не болит? Не тошнит?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Пульс был спокойным и чётким. Рёбра оказались целы, позвоночник тоже, хотя на боку красовался бледный синяк, который впоследствии обещал налиться ярким лиловым цветом. Также он обнаружил несколько синяков на спине, которые смазал найденной в аптечке мазью, и заодно отметил нежную гладкую кожу, очень чувствительную возле крыльев.  
  
Он провёл рукой по встопорщенным перьям, и несколько из них остались у него в руке — не очень удачное падение на асфальт, но не страшно. Перья были мягкие, но крепкие. Шерлок непрерывно шевелил крыльями, и Джону очень хотелось прикоснуться губами между его лопаток, ощущая с обеих сторон от лица это тёмное великолепие. Он подавил в себе это желание и повернул голову Шерлока, чтобы заняться рассечённым лбом.  
  
Влажным бинтом он промокнул ранку — Шерлок поморщился, но не проронил ни слова. Но когда Джон сверху прошёлся ватой, смоченной медицинским спиртом, то зашипел как кот, и пришлось подуть на порез, как он делал это в далёком детстве.  
  
Шерлок смотрел очень удивленно, и Джон неожиданно почувствовал сильное смущение. Что он творит? Им же не десять. Хотя, учитывая желание целовать Шерлока между лопаток, понятно, что творит.  
  
Джон подавил вздох и попытался взять себя в руки, хотя под пронзительным взглядом сделать это было сложно.  
  
— Так что это были за люди, которые на тебя напали, и как ты догадался про женщину, что она няня малыша, а не родственница? — попытался он отвлечь разговором Шерлока и заодно себя.  
  
Ещё несколько секунд Шерлок всматривался в его лицо, а потом начал увлечённо рассказывать, пока Джон заклеивал ему рану пластырем.  
  
— Это несложно. На самом деле почти о каждом человеке в городе можно узнать такого рода информацию, если внимательно присматриваться к деталям. Они не родственники — ты видел цвет её крыльев? Пёстрые с чёрными и рыжими вкраплениями. Такой яркий отличительный признак как-то проявил бы себя, даже если бы она приходилась ребёнку тётушкой. Но у малыша совершенно чистые белые крылышки. Ты видел её макияж, свежий и яркий — вечерний, а ещё ногти — недавно была в салоне. Она тщательно собиралась. Длинный маникюр и маленькие дети едва ли сочетаются. Но у неё в сумке лежал мяч, а на руке остались следы фломастеров. У ребёнка таких следов не было, а вот руки были грязные — играл в мяч. Получается, ребёнка она отмыла, а себя — нет? Не с её макияжем и ногтями. Фломастеры не так-то просто отмыть, выходит, с этим ребёнком она сидит не весь день, первую половину дня она проводит с другим ребёнком, которому и принадлежали фломастеры. Поэтому можно заключить, что она няня. Сегодня она хотела выглядеть отлично, у неё свидание, вероятно, с богатым любовником. Серьги в ушах золотые с рубинами, а на руке новый браслет из белого золота, который совсем не подходил к её одежде и серьгам. Значит, подарок.  
  
— А почему ты решил, что её любовник ей изменяет?  
  
— Небольшое предположение. В конце концов, она и правда могла ещё полчаса выбирать лекарство.  
  
— То есть, ты соврал?  
  
— Я предположил. Ты слышал её визгливый голос? Её мужчина богат и имеет хороший вкус. Вряд ли она задержится у него с таким голосом, если он, конечно, не глухой, что сомнительно. Она одевалась скорее молодёжно, значит, и любовник у неё молод, будь это не так, она бы одела что-то более сдержанное. А у молодого богатого мужчины, скорее всего, со слухом всё в порядке и возможно, что украшение — не знак внимания, а следствие чувства вины из-за измены.  
  
Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
  
— Можешь одеваться. Ладно, а что скажешь про меня?  
  
— Военный врач. Ранен в бою, живёшь один, и тебе не нравится твоё жилище, а нравится быть в гуще событий. Неплохая подготовка, но мышцы ослабли. У тебя есть пьющий брат, который развёлся или собирается разводиться. Кстати, Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
— Афганистан. Хорошо. То, что я врач, я сам сказал, ты видел, как я справился с двумя противниками, поэтому несложно предположить армию…  
  
— Нет. То, что ты военный врач я выяснил ещё в аптеке. У тебя загорелые запястья, но под манжетами загара нет — был за границей, но не отдыхал. Военная стрижка и выправка. Ты сильно опирался на трость при ходьбе, но без проблем стоял в очереди. Хромота психосоматическая. Ранен при травмирующих обстоятельствах, скорее всего, в бою, значит, был в районе боевых действий. Где сейчас проходят боевые действия — Афганистан или Ирак. Далее, брат. Ты очень удачно дал мне подержать свой телефон. Сзади гравировка «Гарри Уотсон от Клары» — родственники. Вряд ли отец — вещь молодёжная, живёшь ты один, значит, семья небольшая и телефон брата, а не кузена. Три поцелуя — романтические отношения. Клара — жена или подруга? Скорее жена — подарок дорогой. Он отдал телефон тебе — разрыв, это он её бросил, если бы наоборот, то он бы оставил телефон себе — сантименты. Но он хочет оставаться с тобой на связи, хотя ты не желаешь с ним жить, следовательно, у вас проблемы. Может быть, ты любишь его жену, но, может быть, он пьёт.  
  
— Как это возможно — узнать про чьё-то пьянство?  
  
— Царапины на корпусе — носили вместе с мелочью. Ты бы не стал так обращаться с дорогой вещью, значит, это был он. Гнездо в царапинах по ободку. Он вставлял в гнездо шнур, а руки у него дрожали, на телефоне у трезвенников подобных повреждений не бывает.  
  
Шерлок за время своего монолога смог только надеть рубашку, но так её и не застегнул из-за своей увлечённой речи.  
  
А Джон теперь не знал, что ему с собой делать. Перед ним сидел восхитительный гениальный мужчина с потрясающими крыльями, абсолютно невозможный, гордый и очень красивый.  
  
— Это потрясающе. Абсолютно восхитительно. Невероятно.  
  
Эти слова, кажется, сами сорвались с языка. Ещё удивительнее было то, что Шерлок, кажется, смутился и обрадовался похвале.  
  
— Обычно люди говорят не так.  
  
— Да? А что они говорят?  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Шерлок криво улыбнулся, и Джон покачал головой.  
  
— Я думаю, что они идиоты, — он смущенно откашлялся и заметил: — Хотя ты кое в чём ошибся.  
  
— В чём это? — Шерлок ухитрился выглядеть заинтересованным и обиженным одновременно.  
  
— Гарри — сокращённо от Гарриет.  
  
Шерлок что-то досадливо проворчал, а Джон заметил, что забыл принести лёд, а глаз Шерлока всё сильнее заплывал. Он подхватил аптечку и направился на кухню. В холодильнике же должен быть лёд?  
  
— Почему ты решил, что я живу один? — спросил он, ставя аптечку на место и выбрасывая испорченные бинты. Возле холодильника лежало несколько пустых свернутых пакетов, и он решил, что для льда это пока подойдёт.  
  
— Ах да, у тебя возле уха засохшая пена для битья, и тебе никто об этом не сообщил, — Джон выругался себе под нос и ощупал шею, на которой и правда была стянутая кожа. Пришлось срочно отмывать.  
  
Наконец, он достал пакет и открыл морозильную камеру. И тут же закрыл.  
  
— Шерлок, у тебя тут глаза, — сказал он как можно спокойнее. Глаза — это ерунда. Это не означает, что человек маньяк. Действительно, есть тысяча объяснений человеческим глазам в морозилке, особенно в квартире Шерлока Холмса.  
  
— Я знаю. У меня сломалась микроволновка, пришлось на время положить в морозилку.  
  
Точно. Отличное объяснение. Как раз одно из той тысячи.  
  
— Если тебя интересует, то глаза из морга Бартса. Спроси у Молли.  
  
Молли. Бартс. Отлично.  
  
— А зачем вообще их ставить в микроволновку?  
  
— Проверяю, какой температурный режим они могут выдержать.  
  
Джон вздохнул и, взъерошив волосы на затылке, снова открыл морозилку. Глаза, к сожалению, не исчезли. Они стояли в закрытом пластиковом контейнере, и Джон подумал, что в принципе ничего не случится, если он из этой же камеры наберёт немного льда.  
  
— Простите, ребят, — он взял контейнер и переставил его на стол, после чего, взяв немного льда, вернул контейнер на место.  
  
— Молли — твоя подружка? — спросил Джон, подавая Шерлоку пакет со льдом.  
  
— Нет. Но она разрешает мне брать любые части тела, какие захочу.  
  
Понятно. Влюблённая девушка. Джон не мог её винить — он и сам на её месте делился бы с этим гением всем, чего тот захочет.  
  
— Значит, у тебя нет девушки?  
  
— Девушки не моя сфера.  
  
Джон хотел было уже спросить про парней, но Шерлок вскочил с дивана.  
  
— Джон, у нас есть дело, и сейчас не время для праздных разговоров.  
  
Пакет со льдом благополучно отправился на журнальный столик.  
  
— Какое дело?  
  
— Довольно скучное, с интеллектуальной точки зрения, но мы можем неплохо размять ноги. Ты ведь не думаешь, что те двое, напавшие на меня в переулке, сделали это только ради забавы? Нет. Их послали.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Адальберт Грюнер. Австрийский убийца. Это громкое имя он получил за то, что предпочитает жизнь весёлого вдовца тяготам семейной жизни. Он был женат уже дважды и сейчас собрался жениться в третий раз.  
  
— Он убивает своих жён?  
  
— Именно! В Европе никто так и не смог доказать, что он и есть убийца, у него отличные адвокаты и огромное состояние, а полицейские слишком глупы, чтобы найти доказательства. Он приехал в Англию, и я собираюсь его поймать. Понимаешь, Джон, я обычно предпочитаю совсем другие дела. Серийные убийцы, маньяки, изобретательные воры! Люблю противников, за которыми надо побегать. Но здесь! За Грюнером не надо бегать — вот он, на виду, абсолютно не прячется, но никто не может его поймать.  
  
— И почему он подослал к тебе своих головорезов?  
  
— Он испугался. Он меня знает.  
  
— То есть ты знаменит?  
  
— В некотором роде, — ответил Шерлок и подошёл к окну так, что Джон не видел его лица.  
  
— И ты хочешь его поймать, — с сомнением сказал Джон. — Но как?  
  
— Ты мне поможешь проникнуть в его квартиру и добыть доказательства его вины.  
  
— Что? — Джон подумал, что ослышался. — Я не... Шерлок. Я, может, заступился там за тебя, но я не хочу садиться за решётку только потому, что тебе захотелось поразвлечься.  
  
— Это не развлечение. Я же всё объяснил. У нас есть Грюнер — негодяй и убийца. Как же твои благородные порывы? Почему ты не хочешь помочь?  
  
Джон закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
— Потому что это частная собственность, Шерлок. И всё, что я имею в подтверждение необходимости этой операции — это твои слова.  
  
— Тебе нужны доказательства, — прищурился Шерлок.  
  
— Естественно. Я, конечно, не самый честный гражданин нашего общества, но что если ты ошибся?  
  
— Я не ошибся. И докажу это.  
  
Он подошёл к стоящему на столе ноутбуку и включил его. К удивлению Джона, в качестве пароля там стояло нечто невообразимо длинное, наполовину состоящее из цифр.  
  
— Смотри. Это протоколы допросов.  
  
Он открыл сохранённую папку, в которой оказалось не менее дюжины документов.  
  
— Откуда они у тебя? Это же закрытая информация.  
  
— Неважно. Кое-что взломал.  
  
Джон покачал головой и взял ноутбук у Шерлока.  
  
— Постарайся побыстрее. У нас мало времени.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Грюнер завтра улетает в Штаты и прилетит обратно только к свадьбе. Мы не можем его упустить.  
  
— То есть, я удачно подвернулся. Как ты собирался провернуть это без меня?  
  
— Никак.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как раз перед нашей встречей я сказал своему клиенту, что не успеваю заняться Грюнером до его отъезда, за что мой телефон был временно заблокирован, и мне пришлось просить помощи у тебя.  
  
— Твой клиент заблокировал тебе телефон?  
  
— Да, — поморщился Шерлок.  
  
— Большая шишка?  
  
— Скорее большая заноза, — фыркнул он.  
  
Не получив больше никаких объяснений, Джон углубился в чтение.  
  
К сожалению, допросы или что бы там ни было, были на немецком, но он видел даты и копии официальных бланков, на которых красовался национальный герб Австрии. Он просмотрел несколько документов, в которых очень часто упоминалось имя Адальберта Грюнера, также там было несколько его фотографий, сделанных полицией. Так что, если отвергнуть версию того, что Шерлок сошёл с ума, помешавшись на этом Грюнере, и теперь показывает эти бланки первому встречному, то история про австрийского убийцу выглядела более достоверной.  
  
Джон огляделся: Шерлок скрылся в другой комнате. Либо не хотел мешать, что было маловероятно, либо к чему-то готовился. Джон только понадеялся, что вместо старого друга он не получил полного психа. Может, он и влюбился, но не стоило терять последние мозги.  
  
Он закрыл документы и открыл страницу браузера, где в поисковике ввел имя Шерлока Холмса.  
  
У того, оказывается, был свой сайт: «Наука дедукции». Джон погрузился в изучение и, когда Шерлок вышел из комнаты, спросил:  
  
— Ты серьёзно умеешь отличать двести сорок сортов пепла?  
  
— Конечно. Двести сорок три, вообще-то.  
  
— У тебя тут не так уж много просьб о помощи.  
  
— И ещё меньше из них действительно стоящие. Ты всё просмотрел?  
  
— Да, но там всё на немецком.  
  
— Хм, то есть, тебе нужны ещё доказательства.  
  
— А у тебя есть?  
  
— Найдутся. Дай мне свой телефон. Мой пока не работает.  
  
Джон протянул ему телефон. Шерлок набрал номер и вернул трубку обратно.  
  
— Скажи, что ты от меня и попроси ещё раз пересказать историю об Адальберте Грюнере.  
  
Джон с сомнением покосился на телефон, но отступать было некуда, и он нажал кнопку вызова.  
  
— Да? — ответил приятный женский голос.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мэм. Я звоню по поручению Шерлока Холмса, — тут Шерлок вырвал у него трубку из рук и очень вежливо, без следа своей обычной надменности, сказал:  
  
— Здравствуй, Китти. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты коротко повторила свой рассказ для моего друга, потому что в одиночку с Грюнером мне не справиться.  
  
Друг? Это было что-то новое и очень приятное, хотя, возможно, Шерлок всего лишь пытался успокоить девушку.  
  
Шерлок передал ему трубку обратно.  
  
— Хм, спасибо. Простите, я пока не очень понимаю, что происходит, — начал Джон.  
  
— Сэр, — вздохнула она. — Я одно время встречалась с этим подонком, Грюнером. Сначала всё было неплохо, но потом... он сказал, что хочет меня связать, что это игра. Я подумала, что это из-за его увлечения БДСМ. Он одно время ходил в те клубы, но потом почему-то бросил. На его предложение я согласилась, потому что была влюблённой идиоткой. Но это была не игра. После той ночи мне потребовались две пластические операции. Врачам я ничего не говорила об этом мерзавце, потому что боялась и до сих пор его боюсь. У меня есть семья: родители, младшая сестра и недавно появился человек, которого я, возможно, когда-нибудь назову своим мужем. Я не хочу подставлять никого из них и не собираюсь выступать в качестве свидетеля на суде. Но я хочу, чтобы его поймали и посадили на очень долгий срок.  
  
Она на мгновение замолчала, и Джон подумал, что рассказ закончен, но потом он услышал её тяжёлое дыхание. Она плакала?  
  
— У него есть дневник, — продолжила она, и её голос звучал твёрдо. — Сейчас все предпочитают хранить информацию в компьютерах или телефонах. Но Грюнер не такой. Он любит старину. Коллекционирует китайский фарфор, картины. Он окружил себя красивыми вещами. Кажется, когда-то его семья принадлежала к дворянскому роду. Такое вполне возможно, если судить по тем предметам, которыми он себя окружил. Итак, дневник. Этому честолюбивому гаду нравилось записывать в нём информацию о людях, которых он сломал. Когда я с ним встречалась, он хранил его в кабинете. В красивом резном секретере с множеством потайных отделений. Если добудете дневник, сможете посадить его за решётку, а ещё убережёте следующую дуру, которая соблазнится на смазливое личико и приятные манеры. Поймайте его, сэр. Помогите мистеру Холмсу.  
  
Джон не успел ничего ответить, как Китти прервала связь.  
  
— Так что, согласен пойти со мной? — Шерлок смотрел на него серьёзно, хотя впечатление портил подбитый глаз.  
  
Если хотя бы часть сказанного этой девушкой — правда, то Джон собирался помочь, даже если это означало незаконное проникновение на чужую территорию.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично, — кивнут тот. — У нас мало времени. Если бы у нас был хотя бы один вечер, я бы попросил тебя выучить книгу о китайском фарфоре и отвлекать его болтовнёй, пока я буду искать дневник. Сейчас он не принимает меня в расчёт. Думаю, те бойцы его предупредили, что отделали меня. Не думаю, что они сказали всю правду, и, скорее всего, постарались акцентировать внимание не на том, что ты грубо прервал их занятие, а на том, что они успели меня достать. Поэтому нам надо действовать быстро. Будем играть на его слабостях. Если исключили китайский фарфор, попробуем сыграть на его жестокости и жажде доминирования.  
  
— Каким образом? — с подозрением спросил Джон.  
  
— Ты сделаешь вид, что наслышан о нём и тебя привлекает получение разных видов боли, и теперь решил проверить, правда ли это.  
  
— Нет! — Джон даже сделал шаг назад. — Ты шутишь? Я не собираюсь разыгрывать из себя мазохиста! Идея с китайским фарфором намного лучше.  
  
— Ты хоть что-то знаешь о китайском фарфоре, кроме того, что он сделан в Китае? Нет? Ты не сможешь поддержать беседу, он поймёт, что его пришли одурачить, и у меня может не хватить времени. Твоё переодевание хотя бы ненадолго его задержит.  
  
— Я могу быть... не знаю... продавцом старинной мебели?  
  
— Джон.  
  
Джон покачал головой и замолчал.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это единственный вариант, — настаивал Шерлок.  
  
— Мы даже не знаем, нравятся ли ему мужчины, понравлюсь ли я. Да я вообще не похож на любителя подобных развлечений!  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул и сказал:  
  
— Вообще-то похож. Ты в зеркало себя видел? — И он указал на зеркало, которое висело над камином.  
  
Джон подошёл поближе и всмотрелся в отражение. На скуле багровел след от удара, вид был взъерошенный, а на воротнике рубашки осталась красная кирпичная пыль. Он отряхнулся и поправил воротник.  
  
— По-моему, если тебя немного принарядить, будет неплохо смотреться, — уверенно заключил Шерлок.  
  
Джон с ужасом взглянул на него.  
  
— Во что ты меня наряжать собрался?  
  
— Всего несколько штрихов. Жди здесь.  
  
Он скрылся в комнате, за которой, очевидно, располагалась спальня. Джон заметил только часть кровати и лампу, но он был бы не прочь осмотреть всё остальное, а кровать даже попробовать. Наверное, он стал совсем сумасшедшим, если даже перед их вылазкой он думает о том, как бы завалить Шерлока.  
  
Он улыбнулся. В этот момент появился Шерлок, неся кожаную куртку. Увидев эту улыбку, он остановился, с подозрением оглядывая Джона.  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
— Мы только сегодня познакомились, а я уже готов идти на преступление.  
  
— Хм, — Шерлок склонил голову набок. — Тебя это беспокоит?  
  
— Наверное, это должно меня тревожить, но нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок отмер и впихнул ему куртку. — Человека делает образ: манера двигаться и держать себя. Но куртка должна подчеркнуть образ плохого мальчика. А вот это, — он вытащил из кармана брюк перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, — скроет сбитые костяшки. У тебя ладонь немного шире моей, но они сделаны из очень мягкой кожи — должны подойти.  
  
Через пять минут Джон осматривал себя в зеркале и вспоминал далёкую молодость с её безумными вечеринками, после которых он мог проснуться неизвестно где и неизвестно с кем. Надо признать, что сейчас он напоминал себе молодящегося мужчину, у которого никак не закончится подростковый период. Но, как ни странно, образ ему шёл. Рубашку пришлось снять и остаться в белой футболке. Слишком длинные рукава куртки они закатали по локоть, а чёрные кожаные перчатки, как и сказал Шерлок, очень удачно скрыли сбитые костяшки. Они обтягивали ладонь как вторая кожа, хотя кнопку на запястье пришлось оставить расстёгнутой из-за короткого ремешка.  
  
Пока он себя рассматривал, Шерлок подошёл сзади и быстрым движением провёл ладонями по его волосам.  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Джон и потрогал причёску, которая теперь была измазана гелем. — Ну конечно, так я больше похож на гея, — проворчал он.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, только надел пиджак и пальто и стал распихивать по карманам нечто, что Джон определил как набор отмычек. Хотя там был ещё магнит и зачем-то клейкая лента.  
  
— Слушай, раз у нас такое важное дело, я бы хотел сначала заехать домой, — сказал Джон, глядя на эти приготовления.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Я не могу идти безоружным.  
  
— Ты не можешь взять свой нелегальный пистолет, потому что Грюнер сразу же его заметит.  
  
— Откуда ты...  
  
— Очевидно. Бывший военный с тягой к опасности, который никому не доверяет. Конечно, у тебя должен быть пистолет.  
  
Джон только вздохнул. Кажется, от этого человека ничего нельзя скрыть.  
  
— Хорошо, пистолет он обнаружит. Но у тебя есть хотя бы перочинный нож? Кажется, это даже подходит под образ плохого парня.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и снова ушёл в свою комнату. Джону даже стало любопытно, сколько ещё интересных вещей хранит там этот гений?  
  
Он принёс именно перочинный нож — плоская рукоять, которую легко можно спрятать в кармане, а не то швейцарское безобразие с отвёртками и ножницами, среди которых с трудом можно найти сам нож.  
  
Джон засунул это слабое подобие оружия в задний карман джинсов.  
  
— А теперь пойдём, — предвкушающе улыбнулся Шерлок, и Джон, подхваченный его энтузиазмом, последовал за ним.  
  
Адальберт Грюнер жил в одной из высоких новостроек, верхние этажи которых располагались выше облаков.  
  
«Мы — птицы, мы должны жить высоко» — гласил девиз строительной компании на плакатах, которые мелькали вдоль дороги.  
  
В кэбе Шерлок коротко рассказал Джону о Мастерах, сабах, сессиях и о том, что Джон должен будет говорить Грюнеру. Наконец, кэб затормозил у подъезда.  
  
— Я не знаю, сколько мне понадобится времени. Люди не любят менять привычки. Если он раньше хранил дневник в секретере, то и сейчас дневник где-то там. Количество тайников не имеет значения. Их легко заметить по потёртостям. Как-нибудь я тебе расскажу, как правильно по потёртостям определять срок и частоту используемых вещей.  
  
— Как-нибудь? В меня вселяет уверенность то, что ты собираешься продолжить знакомство. Значит, у нашей сегодняшней операции есть шанс на успех.  
  
— Если ты не сбежишь после сегодняшнего, я хотел бы предложить тебе стать моим соседом. На втором этаже есть пустая спальня, — как ни в чём не бывало, сказал Шерлок, глядя в ночное небо, туда, где за низкими облаками скрывалась самая высокая часть здания.  
  
— Серьёзно? — удивлённо и радостно спросил Джон.  
  
— Конечно, я серьёзен. Я как раз искал соседа, а тебе, как я уже говорил, не нравится одиночество. По-моему, всё понятно.  
  
— Договорились, — Джон усмехнулся и поднял голову к облакам. — Тогда я пошёл.  
  
— Иди.  
  
Джон зашёл в подъезд и вызвал лифт. Шерлок собирался проникнуть в квартиру снаружи через посадочную площадку, которую строили во всех новых домах. Как сказал Шерлок, за время своего прошлого визита он успел немного узнать планировку комнат. Через площадку можно было попасть в кабинет, а из подъезда, где пройдёт Джон, через входную дверь по коридору был выход в гостиную, а далее в оранжерею — единственную промежуточную комнату между кабинетом и гостиной. Джону следовало задержать Грюнера как можно дальше от кабинета.  
  
Подъехавший лифт очень быстро помчал Джона на пятидесятый этаж.  
  
Как всегда в такие моменты, он почувствовал, как тело напряглось в предвкушении опасности, плечи расправились, а дыхание стало тихим и глубоким.  
  
Двери лифта открылись, и он подошёл к красивой резной двери, единственной на всей площадке, и позвонил в звонок.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге показался один из самых красивых мужчин, которых он когда-либо видел. Обычно у людей цвет крыльев совпадал с цветом волос, но тут природа сделала удивительное исключение: рыжие волосы сочетались с иссиня-черными крыльями, отливавшими зелёным на концах. Лицо мужчины было бледным и узким. Точёный нос с небольшой горбинкой придавал ему харизматичный вид, чувственный рот этого человека, казалось, был создан для поцелуев. Но проявившаяся с возрастом жесткая складка у губ, носила отпечаток тяжёлого характера. Тёмные, глубоко посаженные глаза внимательно смотрели со скрываемым презрением. На Грюнере был тёмный халат и чёрные брюки — видимо, спать он ещё не собирался.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Джон. — Я слышал, здесь живёт мистер Адальберт Грюнер, надеюсь, я не ошибся квартирой?  
  
— Нет, это я. Чем могу быть полезен? — его взгляд стал более настороженным.  
  
— Я слышал о вас. В клубе, — с намёком сказал Джон. — Может быть, мы не будем разговаривать в подъезде?  
  
Грюнер окинул его взглядом и открыл дверь, отойдя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Джона, после чего дверь захлопнулась, отрезая пути отступления.  
  
— И что же вы слышали?  
  
— Что вы лучший.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы ошиблись либо клубом, либо фамилией, — спокойно возразил Грюнер.  
  
Действительно, он располагал к себе. У него оказался приятный голос с небольшим акцентом.  
  
— Нет, не ошибся, — улыбнулся Джон и оценивающе посмотрел на фигуру Грюнера, надеясь, что не переигрывает. Ему вообще положено так вызывающе себя вести или сабам полагается смотреть только в пол? Неважно. Сейчас было не время думать об этом. В любом случае, он играл необычного саба, которого могли привлечь жуткие рассказы о Грюнере.  
  
Тот прищурился на такое заявление.  
  
— Дальше.  
  
— У меня не совсем обычные вкусы, — облизнул губы Джон. Кажется, для того, чтобы сыграть небольшую нервозность, ему даже не нужно притворяться.  
  
— Мне говорили, что вы очень... суровый Мастер, который ответственно подходит к наказанию. Говорили, что вы плетью можете искры со спины высечь.  
  
Джон широко улыбнулся и посмотрел в тёмные глаза Грюнера.  
  
— Вот как? — прищурился Грюнер. — Что ж, пройдёмте со мной.  
  
Он повёл Джона по длинному коридору к широкому проёму, за которым оказалась просторная гостиная, обставленная старинной и дорогой, даже на непрофессиональный взгляд Джона, мебелью. Современными пятнами в этом музее выглядели только телевизор и музыкальный центр.  
  
— Встаньте здесь, — указал он на середину гостиной. Джон послушно последовал его приказу. — Насколько я понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы я провёл сессию. Высек искры со спины?  
  
— О да.  
  
Грюнер улыбнулся очень неприятной улыбкой и подошёл к столу, встав к Джону боком.  
  
— Встаньте на колени.  
  
Джон встал и не видел, что тот вытаскивает из стола, но, как только Грюнер выпрямился, заметил край верёвки, свисающей из сжатого кулака Грюнера.  
  
— Руки за спину, — отдал он новое распоряжение, после чего быстро и крепко перевязал ему руки. — Скажите ваше стоп-слово, — прошептал он Джону.  
  
Вот об этом они с Шерлоком не подумали. Как назло ничего путного не придумывалось, к тому же он очень смутно помнил назначение стоп-слова. Понимая, что чем дольше он молчит, тем сильнее вызывает подозрения, он назвал первое, что попалось на глаза.  
  
— Ковёр.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
А потом сердце Джона ёкнуло, потому что к его виску прижался холодный металл пистолета и щелкнул снятый предохранитель.  
  
— Интересный спектакль. А теперь говорите, кто вы на самом деле. Хотя подозреваю, что это мистер Холмс нанял вас для выполнения грязной работы. Довольно смело с вашей стороны работать на этого психопата. Или глупо? Что он поручил вам, убить меня?  
  
— Я не знаю никакого Холмса, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Почему вы решили, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю? Или вы так странно решили начать сессию?  
  
— Это не сессия, хотя возможно, я смогу насладиться вашей глупостью и воспользуюсь предложением. На самом деле очень просто отличить новичка от опытного саба. А вы ведь играете опытно саба? Я ожидал от Холмса сюрприза весь вечер, и когда вы пришли со своей необычной просьбой, было несложно заподозрить неладное. А «ковёр» — это так банально. Вы долго думали и в итоге назвали такую очевидную вещь. Я разочарован. Хотя Холмс не из тех, кто останавливается на полпути, но я не ожидал, что он пошлёт помощника-дилетанта.  
  
Джон повернул голову и посмотрел на самодовольную улыбку Грюнера.  
  
— И что вы собираетесь сделать? — спросил он.  
  
Грюнер с нажимом провёл пистолетом по его виску и ниже, касаясь разбитой скулы.  
  
— Думаю, у нас вся ночь впереди, — тут из дальней комнаты послышался звук разбиваемого стекла, и Грюнер словно преобразился.  
Из расслабленного, довольного жизнью человека, он стал похожим на хищную птицу. Черты его словно заострились, тело напряглось, он бросил взгляд на одну из дверей. Кажется, ту, которая вела в оранжерею. Ощущение металла исчезло, когда Грюнер без единого слова рванул к себе в кабинет.  
  
Джон с трудом поднялся на ноги — мешали связанные руки — и кинулся за ним. Кабинет представлял собой длинную комнату, с одного конца которой наружу вела дверь. Возле неё, распахнутой настежь, стоял Шерлок, сжимая в руке дневник в кожаной обложке. За его спиной виднелись тяжёлые серые облака, ветер трепал полы его пальто, крылья были спокойно сложены за спиной. Он стоял на узкой площадке, и за его спиной зияла пропасть. Грюнер с ужасом смотрел на тетрадь в его руках, даже забыв о пистолете, который так и не пытался применить.  
  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Шерлок, не раскрывая крыльев, сделал маленький шаг назад, спиной падая в бездну. Грюнер бросился за ним так быстро, что Джон не успел ему помешать.  
  
Джон подцепил пальцами нож в кармане и раскрыл его. Не обращая внимания на впивающиеся в запястья верёвки, он разрезал узел и высвободил руки.  
  
И тут он услышал далёкий выстрел. Ветер быстро унёс этот звук, но Джон не мог его ни с чем спутать. Он бросился к площадке, вглядываясь в темноту. Недалеко, два или три этажа ниже, он увидел два тёмных силуэта и не мог различить, кто из них кто. Но Шерлок был жив — противники боролись на равных. Огромные крылья сталкивались в воздухе, переворачивались вслед за своими хозяевами, колотили по воздуху и друг по другу.  
  
Сейчас Джон ненавидел своё раненое крыло, которое мешало ему спуститься и помочь. Какой от него толк?  
  
Но он не мог просто смотреть, он должен был что-то сделать, потому что у Грюнера был пистолет, и один неудачный выстрел не означает, что следующий будет таким же.  
  
Он отошёл к дальнему концу комнаты и, разогнавшись для прыжка, подбежал к площадке и со всех сил прыгнул вперёд.  
  
Крылья инстинктивно распахнулись, и тут же левое прошило болью, его закружило в воздухе, но он попытался поймать равновесие. Он пролетел два этажа, неизбежно приближаясь к двум борющимся в воздухе людям. И тут он заметил яркие рыжие волосы. Стиснув зубы, он поймал волну воздуха и с трудом полуспланировал-полуупал на них, вцепившись в волосы Грюнера — единственное яркое пятно, которое он различал в мельтешении тёмных крыльев и одежды.  
  
Грюнер вскрикнул и потерял равновесие. Они камнем полетели вниз, оставив Шерлока позади. Джон понимал, что если он даст Грюнеру время справиться с неожиданной тяжестью, ему конец. Он отпустил волосы и переместился за спину противника, жестко вцепившись в его крылья, не давая ему возможности выйти из захвата. Собственное крыло разрывалось от боли, и он привычно сложил его за спиной. Теперь их падение ничем не тормозилось. Грюнер что-то кричал, у него всё ещё был пистолет, которым он попытался воспользоваться, пальнув воздух. Но Джон был ему недоступен, пока Грюнер, наконец, не извернулся, и дуло пистолета неожиданно не оказалось направлено прямо на Джона. Медлить было нельзя. Он ненавидел это делать, но даже не подумал о своем неприятии — любая секунда промедления — и он труп. Джон, в руках которого оказались огромные, сильные и такие хрупкие крылья, знал, как их ломать. Он сжал кулаки и резко повернул запястья, ломая тонкие полые кости. Грюнер закричал — страшно и пронзительно, как всегда кричали те, кому ломали крылья. В такие моменты люди не могли думать ни о чём: ни о пистолете в руке, ни о каком-то дневнике, оставалась только боль и ужасное понимание того, что взмахнуть крылом теперь невозможно. Джон знал это. Он просто не хотел умирать.  
  
А ещё Джон понимал, что он не сможет вытащить их двоих. Он и себя-то вряд ли смог бы вытащить, но если на свой счёт он ещё мог надеяться, то Грюнер был обречён.  
  
Этажи быстро мелькали яркими окнами, до земли оставалось пять этажей, когда Джон выпустил из рук красивые чёрные с зелёным отливом крылья Грюнера. Тот не сопротивлялся, не пытался ими взмахнуть, Джон распахнул своё единственное крыло и попытался хотя бы так замедлить полёт, но у него не получалось. Несколько метров планирования — это всё, что он мог. Из глаз от боли текли слёзы.  
  
Третий этаж, второй.  
  
Как это и бывает в таких случаях, он не думал ни о чём, оставалось только жгучее, до самой глубины души пробирающее желание жизни и такая же отчаянная надежда, что ему повезёт, не может не повезти, потому что иначе просто не может быть.  
  
Первый этаж.  
  
И тут кто-то сверху схватил его за воротник куртки, не давая упасть. Джон поднял голову и увидел над собой два огромных чёрных крыла Шерлока. Прекрасные черные крылья, без малейшего оттенка зелёного. А ещё бледное встревоженное лицо в обрамлении растрёпанных кудрей. Джон подумал, что не видел ничего прекраснее.  
  
— Маш _и_ , — крикнул ему Шерлок. — Ты тяжёлый, маш _и_!  
  
Джон отчаянно замахал, как тогда, в далёком детстве, чувствуя восторг, который затмевал всё, даже страх и боль, к которой он за время полёта почти привык. И, как тогда, они мягко спланировали на землю. Ноги Джона не держали, и он сел на асфальт, чувствуя себя самым живым и счастливым человеком.

  
Смех и адреналин клокотали в нём — он просто не мог и дальше держать это в себе.  
  
— Боже мой, Шерлок, ты ангел! Господи, я никогда не забуду этот полёт! — он повторял это между промежутками душившего смеха, а Шерлок, прислонившийся плечом к стене дома, тихо посмеивался вместе с ним.  
  
Спустя несколько минут смех стал стихать, и Джон просто с наслаждением вдыхал ночной влажный воздух. Начал накрапывать дождь, и он подставлял лицо каплям.  
  
  
Шерлок подошел к нему и подал руку, за которую Джон радостно схватился. Они медленно пошли туда, куда по их предположениям должен был упасть Грюнер. Они недолго искали. Грюнер лежал на спине, его лицо было забрызгано кровью, а переломанные крылья раскинулись в разные стороны как в последнем полёте.  
  
Шерлок помялся в стороне, когда Джон опустился на колени, чтобы проверить пульс. Ожидаемо пульса не было. Последние метры перед землёй Грюнер не пытался бороться за свою жизнь с одним целым крылом.  
  
Джон молчал, чувствуя только лёгкую грусть. Он слишком привык видеть смерть, чтобы убиваться по человеку, который не был невиновен.  
  
— Надо вызвать полицию, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок протянул ему тетрадь в кожаной обложке.  
  
— Зачем это? — спросил у него Джон.  
  
— Просто прочти.  
  
Джон взял дневник и начал читать, пока Шерлок с его телефона вызывал полицию. Признаться, ему было любопытно, что написано в тетради. Но, вспоминая сегодняшний приём у Грюнера, он примерно мог вообразить, что там увидит.  
  
Как оказалось, даже его фантазия была недостаточно хороша, чтобы вообразить всё, что Грюнер проделывал со своими жертвами, среди которых были не только женщины, но и мужчины. Джон почувствовал приступ тошноты, когда читал обо всех пытках, которым садист подвергал этих людей. Самое страшное, что больше всего радости Грюнеру доставляло не физическое, а психологическое страдание жертвы. Именно поэтому он ушёл из БДСМ-клуба. Там жертвами становились добровольно, да и с правилами было строго, и у Грюнера не было свободы делать с жертвой всё, что ему заблагорассудится.  
  
После таких откровений у Джона исчезли бы любые сомнения в неправильности своего поступка, даже если бы они и были.  
  
— Так что, больше никаких угрызений совести? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Их и не было, — ответил Джон, возвращая ему дневник. — Но человеком он был неважным.  
  
— Да, это точно, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
— А уж Доминатом совсем ужасным.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
— Плохой из него получился Мастер. Видел бы ты, как он в нашу первую встречу пытался на меня надавить.  
  
Теперь рассмеялся Джон.  
  
— Хватит. Мы же не в цирке, а на месте преступления.  
  
— Но убил его не я, а ты.  
  
Джон откашлялся и решил перевести тему.  
  
— Значит, так ты живёшь. Рискуешь жизнью, чтобы ловить преступников и показывать всему миру, как ты умён. А ты ведь специально шумел в его кабинете, чтобы он тебя услышал.  
Шерлок посмотрел вдаль, потом скосил глаза на Джона.  
  
— Я не собирался оставлять тебя там одного. И мне не нравилась та китайская ваза.  
  
Вдалеке показался свет полицейских мигалок и машин скорой помощи.  
  
— Жаль, — сказал Джон, глядя на них.  
  
— Что? Ты о чём?  
  
— Нас теперь посадят.  
  
Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
— Предоставь это мне.  
  
И он пошёл навстречу уставшему седому мужчине, который первым выбрался из полицейской машины. Это оказался детектив инспектор Лестрейд, и Шерлок рассказал ему свою версию событий, по которой выходило, что Грюнер неудачно попал в воздушный поток, когда пытался скрыться с дневником. Дневник был тут же предъявлен, и Лестрейд сильно побледнел, пролистав несколько страниц.  
  
Когда они возвращались на Бейкер-стрит, телефон Шерлока приветливо подал сигнал.  
  
— У тебя заработал телефон. Твой клиент так быстро узнаёт новости? — спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок недовольно смотрел на экран, словно он его смертельно оскорбил.  
  
— Он придёт завтра.  
  
— Это плохо?  
  
— Это раздражает.  
  
Джон подумал, что у загадочного клиента и Шерлока есть своя интересная история. Это, в свою очередь, разбудило в нём очень неприятное чувство, которое он давно не испытывал — ревность.  
  
После того как они вышли из кэба, и Шерлок уже собирался открыть дверь, Джон остановил его.  
  
— Послушай, — смущённо начал он, и Шерлок обернулся. — Ты сказал, что девушки не твоя сфера.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— И я подумал, что, возможно, тебе нравятся парни.  
  
До Шерлока, кажется, дошло, что Джон хотел ему сказать.  
  
— Наверное, тебе следует знать, что я повенчан с работой. Мне приятен твой интерес, но...  
  
— Ладно, всё нормально. Понятно, — скорее всего, следовало ожидать что-то в таком духе. Джон уговаривал себя не расстраиваться — всё равно он не очень-то рассчитывал на успех.  
  
Он шагнул в открытую дверь и начал подниматься по лестнице. Единственное, чего он хотел — это упасть на любую горизонтальную поверхность и уснуть.  
  
— Джон! — позвал его Шерлок, который поднимался вслед за ним.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сегодня, когда ты падал, я вспомнил то лето и наш первый полёт.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
— Зд _о_ рово!  
  
— Мы познакомились, когда я изучал жука, а ты подошёл и просто заговорил со мной, потом мы целый день искали лягушек для препарирования, но ни одну так и не нашли. Помню, как Гарри рассказала твоей маме о дохлой крысе у тебя на кровати, и тебе запретили со мной видеться, но ты выбрался из окна, и мы всю ночь гуляли по пляжу и пытались построить лодку. Ты боялся привидений на маяке, но забыл про них, когда мы решили научиться летать.  
  
— Знаешь, даже я столько всего не помню, — покачал головой Джон.  
  
— Я хотел стереть это лето, но оно, видимо, не удалилось до конца. Если бы я не пытался стереть, я помнил бы ещё больше.  
  
— Подожди. Стереть? Как это? Хотя нет, не отвечай. Я думаю, что сейчас просто не способен воспринимать информацию, потому что, кажется, засну прямо на ступеньках.  
  
Он смотрел на Шерлока, который в этот момент выглядел смущённым и очень открытым. И Джон понял, что, несмотря на слова о «венчании с работой», у него есть шанс.  
  
— Я понимаю твою любовь к работе, — осторожно начал он, — просто хотел спросить, ты не сходишь со мной на свидание? Можешь не отвечать сейчас, просто подумай.  
  
— Свидание?  
  
— Да. Хорошая еда, уютное кафе, интересные разговоры. Потом, возможно, небольшая прогулка.  
  
Шерлок задумался на несколько секунд, а затем ответил:  
  
— Думаю, что это можно организовать. Здесь неподалёку есть неплохое кафе.  
  
Джон улыбнулся. Пускай для начала это будет свидание. Один Бог знает, во что в итоге превратится романтический ужин с Шерлоком, но это будет первый маленький шаг в сторону более тесного знакомства. Главное сейчас — не спугнуть его и не пытаться целовать, даже если очень хочется.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Да. До завтра, Джон.


End file.
